


See You Tomorrow

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Horror, Medication, Plot Twist, Suicide, take your meds kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: A short story for my assignment. Please try it, and enjoy!
Collections: Really Random One Shot Collection





	See You Tomorrow

It was dark when the yellow beetle pulled over on the curb. Nameless faces peered out from behind their curtains, no doubt wondering about the unfamiliar car. The people quickly withdrew from the windows when a man stepped out.

He was dressed in intimidating black, his shiny shoes clacking against the concrete, the sound filling the still air.

The hushed voices stopped abruptly when he approached, his gloved knuckle raised to knock. Instead, he reached into his trench coat hand slowly digging out a small gun.

He held it down, raising his knuckle yet again. He knocked, quiet and low, ears pricked for any sound.

The door opened, a surprised woman stammering out a greeting. He just gently pushed his way inside, hanging his hat on the hook by the door.

Again, the woman opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by his raised hand.

She froze when she saw the glint of the gun.

A stray tear crawled down her cheek as he raised the gun to her head.

* * *

A little girl stumbled down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She heard her dad calling for her, which was strange because-

Her scream was cut off by an explosion of noise, her unseeing eyes staring up at the ceiling, the hole in her forehead crying blood.

The man knelt by her, gather her into his lap, crying. He raised the gun to his own head, his misery ended in an instant.

The kitchen phone rang.

* * *

”Hey Janice, you’re probably asleep by now, so you’ll get this in the morning. Tom was let out just ten minutes ago. He has his medicine, but he needs to take it as soon as he gets home, his last dose was two hours ago. They should help better with his episodes than the last batch. Anyways, Hope you and Jane are okay.

See you tomorrow.”


End file.
